


STAR WARS: BECKONING OF THE FORCE

by Stereklover11



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Droid, Droids, F/M, Gay Characters, Gay Male Character, Jedi, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sith, Star Wars - Freeform, Twi'leks, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereklover11/pseuds/Stereklover11
Summary: Set two thousand years after the events of Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nathalya Ymbrate (a human female) and Jaden Luxo (a Twi'lek male) are two Jedi Knights that are best friends; they have always accompanied each other on missions.  Their latest mission requires them to go to Korriban, the ancient Sith planet, to retrieve a mysterious item discovered by an archeologist hired by the Jedi Council.  Little do they know, their mission will entangle them in a battle against two mysterious Sith Lords.  The Sith have long been extinct since the days of Darths Sidious and Vader, but they have risen from the ashes to bring the galaxy to its knees.Other fun characters include a feisty assassin droid, HK-92, and Grand Master Turuth, Jaden's old and protective master.ADDITIONAL INFO:I don't own anything Star Wars related.  This is purely a work of fanfiction.  The characters are all original and created by me.  This story is an original story and throws out any Star Wars Legends that take place after Return of the Jedi.  I am NOT a Star Wars expert, but I am doing research to keep this story as accurate as possible!  CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED AS THEY ARE FINISHED.  This will be a multi-chapter work.





	STAR WARS: BECKONING OF THE FORCE

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of this story, which will consist of three parts with a varying amount of chapters. Please keep in mind that I am not a Star Wars expert and that I am trying to keep the story as accurate as possible! Also remember that this is an original story! There are two gay characters that will be in the story, so if that's not your thing you might not want to read this haha. There won't be anything incredibly explicit, but there will be some suggestive material at some points in the story. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, which only scratches the surface of what's to come! In this chapter, a few of the main characters are introduced.

**PART 1: Mission to Korriban**

 Chapter 1: The Mission

          Nathalya Ymbrate made her way through the halls of the Jedi Temple, feeling out through the Force to locate her comrade. Jaden was always missing whenever she needed him most, and now was definitely another one of those times. She rounded a corner, solely focused on locating Jaden, and nearly ran into an astro droid. The droid beeped and whirred in irritation and surprise.

          “Excuse me,” Nathalya said quickly.

          She needed to be more aware of her surroundings, which was something that her former master, Master Damaradda, told her still to this day. Even though she passed the Trials and easily became a Jedi Knight, she still had a lot to learn about focus. This didn’t bother her; she just acknowledged the fact that she was not perfect. Jaden Luxo was a completely different story, however. The doted-on apprentice of Grand Master Turuth, Jaden seemed to do no wrong. Of course, this didn’t bother Nathalya either; she and Jaden had been the closest of friends since their youth. They did everything together, including passing the Trials. Jaden, having the influence that he did, never went on missions with any other Jedi besides his former master or Nathalya. Happily for Nathalya, Jaden was also aware of Grand Master Turuth’s overbearing and arrogant personality, which caused him to prefer Nathalya as a companion.

          Coming out of her jumbled thoughts after nearly walking into the astromech droid, Nathalya suddenly felt Jaden’s presence. Reaching out with the Force, she sensed him in the interior gardens of the temple in one of the giant foyers. Using the Force to quicken her step, she directed herself in his direction. It didn’t take long before she spotted him: his blue skin was hard to miss. Jaden Luxo was a young, handsome Twi’lek with cerulean skin. He was well built and proud of it. Many of the young Jedi studying at the temple were incredibly fond of him; he received much attention from both female and male Jedi. The forbidding of romantic relationships between Jedi was abolished two thousand years ago after the infamous difficulties that surfaced in the Skywalker family. The new Jedi Order had decided that, in order to avoid such horrifying circumstances such as those that befell Anakin Skywalker (more commonly known as Darth Vader), that one particular rule needed to be dissolved.

          Despite Jedi being allowed to love, some still had reservations about the whole thing, including Grand Master Turuth. Nathalya imagined that she was simply put out because she had never married. After all, who in their right mind would be able to put up with her? Due to her traditional views and somewhat closed-mindedness, Grand Master Turuth had strongly discouraged Jaden from getting romantically involved with anyone.

          Nathalya walked into the brightly lit foyer, her eyes darting around the different species of lusciously green plants that thrived under the glass-domed ceiling. The sun was at its highest point in the sky, making it around midday. She realized, much to her dismay, that Jaden was taken in conversation by none other than the Grand Master herself. Nathalya carefully walked over to where they were standing.

          “I understand your concerns, Master, but there’s really nothing to worry about,” Jaden was saying.

          “Excuse me Master, Jaden,” Nathalya interrupted, nodding to both of them. Grand Master Turuth’s gaze shifted from Jaden to Nathalya.

          “Yes, what is it child?” she asked in her typical distant fashion.

          “I wished to speak with Jaden, Master, concerning our mission to Korriban,” Nathalya said.

          “He is already aware of the mission, Ymbrate,” the Grand Master stated, “You needn’t worry yourself.”

          “Yes Master,” Nathalya said, bowing her head. Of course Turuth had already told him about their mission; she always did. It was a little annoying to Nathalya. She felt as though she could never tell Jaden anything new because Turuth always made it a priority to be the first to tell him everything. In her moment of annoyance, Nathalya couldn’t help but notice the odd way Grand Master Turuth wore her hair. Turuth was a human, like Nathalya, yet she always wore her hair similar to that of a Twi’lek’s lekku. Nathalya had always presumed it was just due to her admiration of Jaden.

          “As it happens Ymbrate, I would like a word with you before you depart. Perhaps we can discuss it now?” the Grand Master asked.

          “Of course Master,” Nathalya said respectfully, “I’ll see you in a minute Jaden.”

          “I’ll be waiting by the Charger,” Jaden said, giving Nathalya an expression that clearly said ‘good luck’. The Charger was Jaden’s ship, and it was the one they would be taking to Korriban.

          “What do you wish to speak to me about Master?” Nathalya asked the older woman.

          “I wanted to speak to you about Jaden and my reasoning for letting you accompany him so often. I’m assuming you already know the answer to that.”

           It wasn’t really a question, Nathalya noticed.

          “You don’t really trust anyone else to take care of him,” Nathalya said.

          “I don’t trust anyone else to not be a distraction,” the Grand Master corrected her, “You see, you are the only Jedi Knight that does not seem to be head-over-heels in love with him.”

          “I believe that could be an exaggeration Master,” Nathalya said. Grand Master Turuth’s brows furrowed.

          “Say what you will about it, child, but I advise you to make sure you keep your feelings in check,” the Grand Master said sternly. Nathalya could feel herself becoming slightly annoyed with the Grand Master.

          “With all due respect Master, Jaden is free to live the way he wishes. We are not Padawans anymore. I don’t understand why you feel the need to talk about him as if he is a child.”

          “Remember your place, Ymbrate,” Grand Master Turuth said firmly.

          “I apologize Master; you’re right. My place right now is to be on my way to Korriban with Jaden,” Nathalya said. And with that, she turned and walked away. It was a risky move, but she just was not in a mood to deal with Turuth today. To her large surprise, the Grand Master did not call her back. She was sure that she would have to deal with the consequences of her behavior at some later point however.

          Nathalya made her way to the landing platform where Jaden kept the Charger. As she walked, her mind drifted to the mission that lay ahead. She and Jaden were to make contact with an archeologist the Jedi Council had hired to investigate some of the ancient ruins on the planet. Korriban had, in the past, been home to the Sith, and many Sith Lords were buried there in large tombs. The Sith had died out with Darth Vader and his master. The First Order had risen and fallen, and the galaxy had known relative peace since then. The Sith had never resurfaced. However, the Jedi Council had found it worth their time to investigate the old Sith planet to see what they could gather from the tombs. When Master Damaradda had told Nathalya about the mission, he had stated that the archeological dig was for “preventative” purposes. The Jedi wanted to gather any remaining Sith artifacts and holocrons so that they could be brought to the enormous library in the Jedi Temple. That way, they could be kept away somewhere safe. Apparently, the hired archeologist had found something of extreme interest that the Jedi Council wanted brought back to Coruscant immediately. This was Jaden and Nathalya’s quest.

* * *

          Nathalya found Jaden by the Charger, just like he had said. He was outside of the ship doing some tune-ups with HK-92. Nathalya was quite fond of HK-92, who accompanied her and Jaden on all of their quests. Sure, he was an assassin droid, but he was also hilarious company.

          “Statement: Master Jaden, Master Nathalya has arrived,” HK-92 stated. Jaden looked up from what he was doing and smiled at Nathalya.

          “Survived Master Turuth, did you?” Jaden teased. Nathalya rolled her eyes.

          “Yes, for the 100th time,” Nathalya said, exhaling, “What are you doing?”

          “Just making sure everything is stable,” Jaden said, fitting something into place. Nathalya really didn’t know much about the mechanics of ships, so she left that to Jaden.

          “Alright…ready to go to Korriban?” Jaden asked, flashing one of his perfect grins, “You can tell me about Master Turuth on the way there.”

          “Commentary: I do hope we run into some aggressive life forms to kill during our travels,” HK-92 offered. Nathalya let out a laugh.

          “Well, we can agree to disagree on that one HK. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be coming soon. I will update as soon as possible, but I'm not promising any consistent updates! Just know that the next chapter will be here soon. The next chapter will see Nathalya and Jaden on Korriban!


End file.
